


Lunch Date

by erihan



Series: Dramatical Monsters [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Dryad Mink, M/M, Mink's liked him for a while, Mizuki is a clueless dork, and Cat Boy Mizuki, they do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan/pseuds/erihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Midorijima was transformed into a demon realm Mink was trapped in a hard to reach place with no way to escape, Mizuki who also got changed currently some of his only social contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orocanajoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orocanajoka/gifts).



> I blame Orocana-Joka for the wood joke, also purring Mizuki is cute. Sorry if it ended up a little weird, I just started from the idea of cat boy Mizuki and Mink as a dryad with a flower crown in his hair.

Mizuki found he didnt mind the change as much as he thought he would. Sure the tail required some working around and the claws were a bit inconvenient sometimes, but the enhancements were more than worth it. For one his changed ears could hear so much better, and his reflexes and balance had improved, though a lot of people teased him for being a 'stray cat' in mind and body now. It was even funnier when the now doglike Aoba had admitted he had the urge to chase him sometimes. 

However it wasnt all fun and games for everyone, that fact was starkly clear as he climbs over the rubble to bring lunch to one of the more unfortunate transformed people. A giant tree growing in the middle of all the rubble, it was inaccessible to most normal people and even transformed, only the more agile like him could reach it. Thats why they had come to him with the request, a slim blond man who had transformed partially into a crane had to explain it since his companions didnt quite have the mouths for it. 

As Mizuki neared the trunk its inhabitant showed himself, the man was as tall and sturdy as the foreign tree itself and gave him the usual grunt of acknowledgement, shaking a few loose petals out of his hair. Mink was the last man that anyone would have thought would become a dryad, the crown of living flowers and grass stained bare feet were proof enough even without looking close enough at the flower crown to see that it was a part of him. 

"I brought tonkatsu today."  
"Hn."

It was the expected response, the food was always taken quietly and eaten that way too, though the occasional tip was given out, 'too much soy sauce' was the usual one. It was a pleasant way to spend the afternoon, especially after Mink decided to start trusting him enough to let him climb up his branches. The view from up there was like nothing else on the island, it was worth the extensive climbing required to reach a good resting point, sometimes Mink even decided to join him on whatever branch he was on. After a bit Mizuki always collected the dishes and made his way home, deciding what to bring the next day the whole way back to his bar.

"So you cant leave here?"  
"Only about one hundred yards in any direction."

To be fair technically the giant tree was Mink, and the thing that appeared to be the man moving about and doing things normally was more like a manifestation, but it still sucked that he was tethered to this place. When the change hit the island the man had been out on patrol, and now he was here, a great tree that was hard to reach due to all the rubble and rough terrain of the northern district. Mizuki really didnt even need to bring the lunches either since as a tree the leader of Scratch already got everything he needed by just standing there, but a bit of companionship never hurt anyone. Of course he thought himself lucky since he was still mobile and could go wherever he wanted, but Mizuki was about to find out that being a beast type had its disadvantages.

It had started like any other day, wake up, chug some coffee down, and work till it was time to visit Mink. However unlike any other day something was wrong, it started as a faint fluttering in his stomach like nervousness, then it became a steadily growing warmth, by the time he had actually reached the huge tree he was panting for something, he wasnt quite sure what it was yet though. Today's lunch was just omelets and mini hot dogs since Mizuki was in a rush to get out the door, he usually watches the man eat it, but today hes daydreaming in an attempt to get the weird feelings off his mind. 

"For the tenth time stop scratching at my trunk."  
"Sorry...Im a bit off today."

More than a bit off, that previous warmth had pooled into an aggressive need, and it felt good to dig his claws into the bark. It didnt seem to hurt the dryad, but it most certainly was annoying him, eventually Mink put aside the lunch box and just pinned him to the ground. Mizuki was quite embarrassed to find that he rather enjoyed the feeling over the taller man towering over him, there really had to be something wrong with him today, he quickly tries to cross his legs. 

"So thats whats wrong."  
"What is it..?"  
"Its spring, you're in heat."

The directness makes the flush on his face deepen enough to be mostly visible against his dark skin, Mizuki hadnt even thought of that answer, he just thought cat type beast people didnt get heats...Unless what Aoba had been telling him about was true, but that sort of thing was kind of embarrassing. Besides there was no way it could be reciprocated, he was probably just a weirdo that brought unnecessary food to the dryad, though nothing said one sided wouldnt work.

"Well, we could take care of that now or you can spend another five minutes having an internal crisis over if I like you back or not." 

When all he got in response was a series of embarrassed squeaks and rambling about how Mink could find someone a lot better and after a bit the dryad just tuned him out and got busy removing their clothing. It was somewhere around when his pants were being shimmied with some difficulty down his waist that Mizuki finally snapped out of his stupor and actually helped remove his tail from it by a strap the dryad hadnt noticed.

And it was then Mizuki started laughing for no apparently reason. 

"What is it now?"  
"You got wood."

It was very gratifying to note that Mizuki shut up right away with just a little fingering, though the only available lube was tree sap, at least it was about the right consistency...And apparently it worked to get his partner even more in the mood, Mizuki practically squeaked in pleasure when he finally put it in, the next several minutes were spent most pleasurably. Mink decided that this was definitely an event to be repeated, especially afterwards when they were just relaxing and the cat started to purr.

"So in answer to earlier, I do."  
"Hmmmrrrrrrrrr?"  
"If you dont say it out loud I wont."  
"Oh...In that case...I think I fell in love with you."  
"Took you long enough."


End file.
